


Parting the Clouds [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cute, Dry Humping, EdTjelvar Week, Fix It Fic, Fluffy Boys!, Grinding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rutting, Sex, Smut, They're so cute together, Trans Male Character, also hey boys could you uhhh COMMUNICATE, it can be interpreted either way - Freeform, it's okay they get there in the end, not explicit though, softe, trans!Tjelvar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Tjelvar wasn’t surprised to see Ed appear in the doorway with his bags.Disappointed. Sad. But not surprised.[A recording of a fic by Louffox]
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Kudos: 4
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	Parting the Clouds [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parting the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221176) by [Louffox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox). 



> EdTjelvar Week  
> Day 6  
> Heal | Hurt | **Farewells | Indigo**

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/parting%20the%20clouds.mp3) | **Size:** 9.50MB | **Duration:** 13:47min

  
---|---


End file.
